My Spring
by IndependentLove
Summary: ONESHOT! Just something that I enjoyed writing! Hope you enjoy it too!


**Hi**** guys! Okay sorry for not posting up another chapter for Love Secrets (Yes I have received your PMs) but I'm kind of on a standstill right now. I was looking through my files and found this story that I had totally forgot about. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... Wish I did!**

**My Spring**

Hatori hung up and cursed under his breath; another client to tend to. If he asked Senai to reschedule his 11 o'clock he had for tomorrow for maybe next week, his schedule wouldn't be so tight.

_Yes that will have to do. I still have Akito to tend to and, _he paused as a familiar face came to mind, _Tohru is still sick in bed with fever._

He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk, and began to rub his temples.

_Tohru…_

He really needed to stop thinking about her or he would end up like that perverted dog. Sighing he got up from his chair and stretched pulling of his light white doctor coat. Striding to the door of his office he slipped on his overcoat and hat. Reaching for his briefcase and medical kit he vaguely remembered something about a chance of snow. Shutting his office door shut he turned to his secretary.

"Senai, I'm leaving now. Before you leave, please reschedule my 11 o'clock I had for tomorrow for next week. Apologize in my behalf for the short notice."

"Yes Dr. Sohma. Right away." She said blushing nervously.

He thanked her then walked outside hastily. On walking toward Shigures house, he figured with Tohru sick in bed, the three Sohma males were probably trying to make dinner. He chuckled under his breath as he envisioned Kyo or Yuki trying to make dinner together.

Reaching the dirt path clad with pebbles that led to the house near the woods he looked up to the sky and breathed out. The sky was a dark gray today and it was so cold his breath came out like a fog. He sniffed and smelled a familiar scent of dinner, something good. Was Kyo cooking? Because really he was the only one who could make a decent meal.

He rapped softly at the front door, but hard enough to hear. He heard a flutter of footsteps then a voice hoarse and weak. "Kyo… could you please answer the door?" Tohru rasped out.

_What was she doing out of bed? _He wondered.

A red headed boy slid open the door, and glanced at him surprised. "Hatori? Oi! Shigure, what's Hatori doing here?" He yelled, leading Hatori into the house.

"Hello to you as well Kyo." But he only ignored him. He rolled his eyes and began to remove his coat, hat and shoes. Placing his briefcase against the wall, he raised himself upright and walked calmly towards the kitchen where he figured Kyo had gone off to.

"Ah, Hari-san! What a surprise! What may I ask are your reasons for visiting? Have you come to confess to me of your undying love perhaps?" Shigure said giddily as he stepped into the hallway.

He ignored the last part of his question and said, "I've come to do a check-up on Tohru. How is she?" A chill ran up his spine as he said her name. Just then the rice-ball stepped out of the kitchen, a messy bun done in the back of her head with a white apron tied to the front of her body. She looked glorious, her teal eyes complimented by her flushed face.

"Hatori-san!" She greeted weakly, "How are you?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked a little too coldly. He turned his glazed eyes toward her then back to Shigure with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah- um- well you see Yuki is at dinner with Machi and some other friends from the student council and Kyo only got her a few minutes ago, and Shigure-san had fallen asleep so- um" she diverted her gaze from his stare and continued, "so I thought I would start dinner so they wouldn't have to worry- um." He looked down at her hands to see that she was wringing them. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He blinked surprised. How could she ask him that when she herself was sick? Before he had time to register it, though, she had turned on her heel back into the kitchen to fix him a plate.

"Shigure…" he scolded.

Shigure held up his hands defensively, "I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't have it. She insisted."

Exasperated, he sighed.

"Tohru…" he said softly standing in the kitchen doorway. She spun around blushing deepening the red on her face. _She's dizzy,_ he thought as he saw her white hands grip the edge of the counter to steady her.

"Yes Hatori-san?" she asked gulping.

"Let's get you to bed—"

"Oh but I still haven't—"

"You have already prepared the meal I'm sure that Shigure and Kyo would have no problem serving themselves." He reasoned ushering her out of the kitchen. He was halfway up the stairs when he realized she was heating up fast. He quickened his pace and brought her to her room. She laid down and he fumbled around in his medical kit until he found his thermometer and stethoscope. She opened her mouth and he pushed it in.

"How was your day Hatori-san? She asked around the thermometer in her mouth.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled out, trying to ignore how her chest heaved up and down under the stethoscope.

"That's good." She said as he took out the thermometer. 103.1, _yikes!_

Glancing out of her window, she grinned. "Look Hatori-san! Look it's snowing!" She tried to get up but was pushed back down by a strong hand.

"Yes it is…" he said quietly, the whispered, "Spring is on its way."

"Yes," Tohru breathed out hearing his whisper, "yes it is. I think this Spring will be one of the best!" She said excitedly.

He glanced at her smiling face, flushed from her fever but beautiful nonetheless. Smiling himself though, he silently agreed.


End file.
